Anime World: Ouran Host Club
by bibah
Summary: This book tells a story about three young girls who were unsatisfied with their lives. They wished for a miracle, and Luck waved its wand at them. This is a story about friendship, love and maturing. This is an adventure. Full of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

I think this is my third and probably last try at this story. It was so ridiculous I had to stop writing. And I didn't really have time to write and I considered giving this story up. But the characters were still in my head and they were really annoying. I kept getting ideas for a chapter but I really didn't want to write it. I wrote it down in the end, all the ideas I got. I collected them and now I think I _might_ have a proper story. I will try to update every now and then. I usually write in a notebook I carry around with me all the time and then type it into the computer. Luckily, I'm on holiday now. School is finally over, yes! Though I'm still not quite free…

I'm not going to give up. I will finish this story. Just bear with me, OK? Thanks.

* * *

You are in a library and I am a librarian. There is a book by your feet, I pick it up and hand it to you. You are quite surprised, I wonder why. This book is special, you know. This book tells a story about three young girls who were unsatisfied with their lives. They wished for a miracle, and Luck waved its wand at them. This is a story about friendship, love and maturing. This is an adventure.

I really like this story. I'm sure you will too. Would you like me to read this story for you? Come and sit down beside me.

**Chapter 1**

_Chocolate, cake and a big red button_

What were they doing there again? Ah, that's right. To find a manga store. Because Akira really wanted to buy the new volume of Ouran High School Host Club. Riko couldn't understand why her friend was so interested in manga. To her, it was just a bunch of pretty pictures. Nothing special. She glanced sidewards at her friend.

"Akira!"

"Akira!"

"What?"

"You can't be so caught up in that manga that you've forgotten," Riko said impatiently. "We are lost!" Riko narrowed her eyes at Akira. Riko had ebony hair, a trait she thanked her Japanese father for, and dark violet eyes that she got from her mother's genes. She was blessed with wit and strength. She would be popular, if her personality wasn't so cold, but that is irrelevant for now. Just forget I mentioned it.

Akira sighed and lowered the book so that she could look at Riko. "I thought I could read some manga, you know, while you figure out the way to the store."

"What? It's you that wanted to go there so badly. Why am I the navigator?" Riko inquired. All the time her voice was low and calm. Being so collected at all times, that was what Riko was infamous for, and also the reason for her unpopularity. Some people found her composure creepy.

"OK, OK. I will take over." Akira closed the manga and jumped off the wall she was sitting on. It was 2 metres high but the girl landed safely on the ground. Like a cat. How did she get up there anyway? There are many ways, she could have used her friend as a stand or taken a ladder from somewhere, but the answer is simpler hence all the more amazing. She jumped. 2 metres high. I read somewhere that the highest vertical jump recorded was by a Chinese acrobat named Yan Zhi Cheng. He jumped 2.46 metres. So I am impressed with this girl.

The girl took the map from Riko's hand and spread it out on the wall. She pondered it for a moment. A while later, she opened her mouth to speak. Riko, who was highly anticipating the remark, was deeply disappointed. Though none of it showed on her face.

"Where is Yaya?"

As if she heard the call, Yaya appeared behind the two girls holding a cup of milk chocolate. "It's tasty! Want to try some?"

"No," was Riko's immediate answer. In her opinion, sugar makes you dumb. Of course, this is not true. I'm sure you eat sugar and feel fine. I feel fine after eating chocolate too. Though I admit to feeling very excited and jumpy when I've had a bite or two.

Yaya smiled. Riko's refusal meant all the more chocolate for her. Happily, she scooped a spoonful of chocolate into her mouth. It was very thick and stuck to the roof of her mouth. "Kiya-kan, goo you ngo ge way ngow?" Would you like me to translate that? What she had wanted to say was, "Kira-chan, do you know the way now?"

The blonde haired girl, to whom the question was directed at, stood frozen for a while. Then she turned around, smiled in such a carefree way she might as well wave her hands up in the air, and hummed as she strolled on the pavement, carefully dodging the crowd of people heading the opposite direction. Her friends, mistaking the girl to have known the way, followed like sheep.

Baa. Baa. Baa. Wait a minute. Where are they going?

"Akira, are you sure you know the way?" Riko asked. They were standing in front of a cake shop. "Caramel's" it was called.

"I don't know how to get to the manga store, but maybe we can ask the people in here," Akira smiled hopefully.

Riko pulled Akira's long hair. There was a sound. I think it was Akira's neck.

"Ri-Riko! That hurts!" Akira complained while massaging her neck. "I just thought we could rest here, since we're lost and all. Besides, this shop is holding a promotion since it's the first day of opening. Everything is free!"

"You're the idiot that dragged us here to find a stupid manga store. Do you know how many hours of training I have missed already?" Riko pulled Akira's hair again. Akira massaged her neck again.

"Is it really free?" Yaya's dazed question stopped Riko from breaking Akira's hair, or neck – whichever gave way first.

What Akira had said wasn't exact. It was free, yes. But only for the first slice. It was a taster since no one will wander into a newly-opened cake shop and buy cake with the risk of not liking it. The girls sat down on a round table near the window, Yaya having chosen a triple chocolate banana cake and Akira with a slice of strawberry cheesecake. I told you before that Riko doesn't like sweet things, so it should come as no surprise that the girl had chosen a chicken pie instead.

They were happily digging into their cakes, and pie, when Yaya whispered something. "I need the toilet."

"Did you really have to whisper? It's nothing embarrassing. We are human after all," Riko said in monotone.

While I'm not completely sure why Yaya had whispered it, perhaps it had something to do with the handsome guy who sat at a nearby table – Yaya is overly conscious around guys – but she dragged her friends to the toilet with her because she had a fear of public toilets. This is due to something that happened when she was younger, but that too is irrelevant for now. So please forget I ever mentioned it.

Akira had the appearance of a princess. Every step she took was graceful and light. Her long golden hair was like a crown that framed her pretty face. Bright green eyes were her best feature second to her teeth and ears. Despite that, her personality is quite a contrast. Though she was intelligent, athletic and charming with her smile, her one big flaw was her clumsiness and that she was an anime and manga enthusiast. She tripped.

A door opened and on the floor inside it was a dishevelled Akira. "That hurt…" the girl muttered while sitting up. "Hey where am I?"

In the chaos of the newly-opened cake shop, no one noticed that the storeroom door was opened because a girl had fallen and opened it by accident, and that two girls entered the room, and no one realised that the door closed afterwards.

"Ouch, I fell too," Yaya muttered as her knees met the floor. "Pain…"

"You idiot, you closed the door as you fell," Riko tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't. In these situations, I would blame fate, jinx, and rusty hinges. Take your pick.

After failing at opening the door, Riko rummaged the darkness, searching for a light switch. She found none and was very embarrassed at having to reduce herself to crawling on the floor so as not to trip up, which is another embarrassing thing to do. Lucky for her, it was pitch-black in the room. She banged her head on something cold and smooth.

"I think I've found something," she spoke louder than she would have normally to be heard and probably because she was surprised too.

Her friends quickly found her and they felt the mysterious object. "I wonder what it is," Akira murmured softly. She had already imagined seven possible scenarios that they were in. This ranged from the highly unlikely, to the fairly likely; they had come across a truckload of gold which the shop owner, really a thief in disguise, had hidden, they would be granted publicity and wealth for finding the stolen gold; they had found the fridge where the shop owner keeps all her ice cream cakes, they would be told off for sneaking around, and banned from the cake shop.

Akira's daydreams were far from the truth. She would never have imagined what the contraption actually was.

"It's too dark, I can't see anything," Yaya complained. "Open sesame!" she cried.

Riko gritted her teeth. What an idiot, she thought. But to her surprise, the lights came on as if they were called upon by those magic words.

"I don't believe it," Riko mumbled.

There in the middle of the room was a large mushroom-shaped machine. Hanging down from the umbrella were head caps attached by wire. Along the stem were many green buttons. Yaya was immediately fascinated and was the first to playfully swing the head caps side to side.

"Kitty, quit it." Rather sarcastic of Riko since cats are known for their curiosity. She had been hit by a swaying head cap, and was very irritated.

Yaya stopped and began to press random green buttons despite Akira's warnings.

"Yaya! Don't touch that red button!" Akira cried.

Nobody noticed that three girls had entered the storeroom and never came out. So as the crowd disappeared with time, the shop owner became aware of three coats hanging upon three chairs that seemed to have no occupants. She couldn't just dismiss it as an accident. You couldn't just forget your coat and go outside in the cold and not realise.

As she mused over this, two cars were parking outside the shopping complex; one an elegant black car, the other an equally elegant silver car. Out of the black car stepped a blonde haired woman in 3-inches high heels. She spoke urgently to the people who came out of the silver car. Her hair was shining like gold and her deep green eyes sparkled. See the similarity? Yes, this woman is Aimée Misora, mother of Akira Alicia Misora. And the chestnut haired woman with dark violet eyes is of course, Riko's mum, Rebecca Hanami. The couple standing near the two said women should not surprise you as Yaya's parents.

"I smell cake," Mrs Cook sniffed the air. "Chocolate cake, with banana, a hint of orange and peach…" She began to follow the smell unconsciously.

"Amy, you're going the opposite direction. The manga store is over there!" Rebecca cried, pointing her finger south.

Thunder rolled threateningly and the lightning cracked the sky in two for a second. Could it be a mere coincidence? But, standing in front of the cake shop as the lightning zapped, it certainly felt like fate. Or a horror movie. But there was nothing frightening about a cake shop.

They entered the shop warily. It was empty, apart from a woman who was sweeping the floor and oddly, there were three chairs with no one on them but coats instead. Aimée's grew wide when her eyes rested upon a red dolly empire jacket.

"It's, this is Akira's!"

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Positive. I bought this for her when I couldn't come home for autumn break."

"When you couldn't come home?"

Ayaka Smith stood by the chair, a somewhat confused expression on her face. Aimée, realising what she had said, flustered immediately.

"Ah, I-I, what I m-meant…"

"Where are the owners of these coats?" Rebecca asked.

Ayaka narrowed her eyes at the coats and shrugged. "I don't know."

Rebecca then began to fervently explain their situation, their daughters had not returned home from a shopping trip, they are absolutely clueless as to where the girls could be, so please, "can you help us?" Amy, who started describing her daughter's appearance, caught a scent and quickly changed topic to asking "What brand of vanilla drops do you use?"

"Back to the big problem, Amy," Michael patted his wife's back softly.

Amy shook her head. "Right. I meant to say, have you seen her?"

Ayaka was very surprised, and maybe a little frightened, at being bombarded suddenly with questions. Since no one knew the answers, they decided there was only one other solution. Yes, the CCTV. The eye that watches and never comments. The witness that will never be bribed by the opposition. The one that never lies. It is the truth. They are really amazing, but quite annoying. You have to put them in a good place so that it gets a good view. But sometimes the image is so blurry you can't really make it out. Nevertheless, it is still a great piece of machinery.

After Ayaka called someone, she served cake to her 'customers'. They barely touched it. Except for the one with short blonde hair.

"You know, when making meringue, you have to be careful when adding sugar. If you put too little, it'll become runny and the meringue won't set, but putting too much isn't good either. To see if the sugar has dissolved into the meringue, rub a bit of the foam between your fingers. If it feels gritty it means it hasn't dissolved. Your meringue could do with two more grams of sugar, but this is not half bad," Amy smiled while licking the spoon.

"Remember our daughter, Amy," Michael said softly.

"Of course! How could I forget Yaya-chan?" Amy retorted defensively. "I was just giving my comments on the cake so that Ayaka-san can improve."

Ayaka wasn't sure whether to smile. Her lips twitched halfway at her attempt at smiling. The bell rang and a man stepped into the shop.

"I came as fast as I could. I have the tape, and I've watched it." He took out a tape from his bag and waved it in front him.

Rebecca and Aimée stood up immediately, Amy did too and her chair fell behind her. "So?"

"Yes, I saw three girls who fit your description." He inched closer to his sister and put a hand beside his mouth. The parents could see his mouth moving, but they couldn't make out what he was saying. Only Ayaka could hear, and whatever he said made her very shocked.

"What?" the parents chorused.

"It's-It's…" She turned to her brother for help.

He fiddled with his fingers, was snapped at by Rebecca and glared icily at by Aimée. "My name is Ryou Smith. I'm a technician/engineering/inventor…"

"Excuse me, but does your occupational status really matter in this case?" Aimée interrupted.

"Well, see….it, it does matter. I created a computer and designed software that would allow…mind transportation…"

Rebecca shook her head and stomped towards the door. "What is this, a science fiction movie? I'm going to find my daughter."

"No, wait, Becca. It….could be true…." Aimée looked at Ryou with stern eyes. "Could you be that person who was sponsored for this project?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and Yan Zhi Cheng belongs to himself.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. So I want to take this time to mention Thomas Drovin who is the greatest person I have never met. Thank you for staying with me so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Awakening_

Let me recall last chapter's event. In brief, you were introduced to the three main characters: Riko, Akira and Yaya. The girls somehow disappeared and the professor is working very hard to help them. Where are they exactly?

The moment she opened her eyes, Riko was forced to close them again. The light was too strong. She became aware of how she was lying on the bed in such an unstable position; body horizontally across the bed with her arms and legs dangling off the edge. When she tried to move, her body was still sleeping so she fell onto the floor.

She made a noise as she rubbed the elbow she landed on.

"Ah, you're awake, Riko," Akira said. "I was about to move you since you were sleeping in such a weird position."

"Yeah, it really looks like you were about to help me," Riko said sarcastically.

Akira was lying on the wooden floor. She shivered. "I was thinking of waking you up, but then I thought it was all a dream. If I just lie here, I'll wake up soon."

"This is not a dream," Riko said clearly.

"Really?" asked Akira.

"Yes," Riko nodded.

"You mean, this is for real?" Akira sat up and looked at Riko.

"Yes."

"Absolutely for sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely, positively, without a doubt, certainl-"

"Quit it!"

Akira sighed. "I…"

The rustling of a bed stopped Akira from continuing. Yaya yawned widely and stretched her arms up to the ceiling. "Good morning! Why is Riko-chan and Kira-chan here?" she questioned groggily while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Are you that stupid?" Riko slapped the back of Yaya's head.

"Ow! Riko-chan, you didn't have to hit me!" the girl whined. She turned to Akira and pouted, "Riko-chan is grumpier than usual today."

Akira smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Have I ever told you how your smile freaks me out?" Riko said monotonously.

"Yes. You've mentioned it a few times before."

There was a low rumbling as Riko gritted her teeth. It wasn't the sound of teeth grinding forcefully. It was the sound of stomach complaining. Yaya blushed, "I think it's my stomach."

"Who else's can it be?" Riko muttered and shook her head.

"Where are we?" Yaya asked, finally noticing the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that button you pressed," Riko loomed over a cowering Yaya. "Do you remember?"

"Riko-chan, your dark aura is strangling me…"

Riko continued to threaten Yaya for quite some time, blaming her that they ended up somewhere unfamiliar. Yaya's begs and pleads were ignored very much to her dismay. It was a rather comical scene and Akira couldn't help but laugh. She reached a hand to turn the knob, but Yaya squealed and jumped in the way.

"What's wrong, Yaya?" asked Akira.

"You don't know what's there," Yaya's eyes grew wide. "It could be aliens, or monsters! Or ghosts!"

Riko pressed her finger on Yaya's forehead. "Idiot." She twisted the knob before her friend could protest and the door clicked open. Yaya gulped as it swung open.

Riko walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. "See, there's nothing."

"But-but…you never know…" stuttered Yaya.

Riko glared and Yaya winced. She turned her attention to Akira. "Akira, your hair…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure my eyes are working fine." Riko blinked and rubbed her eyes and blinked again. "Your hair has always been very…very light…but…"

Akira frowned. Her hair? What was wrong with her hair? She took hold of a lock of hair and glanced at it. "Wha-?"

"Kira-chan's hair is white!" Yaya's squeal was followed by Akira's.

"No! Why?"

Riko turned to Yaya with a dark and menacing aura. "I'm sure this has something to do with that button you pressed."

"What button?" Yaya's lips twitched as she attempted an innocent smile. Akira's remark stopped Riko from strangling Yaya.

"I like it. Looks somewhat magical…" she curled a lock of silver hair around her finger and cooed at the mirror. "Looks like I've just stepped out of an anime!"

It was Akira's turn to feel the strength of Riko's hands. "This is a very complicated situation and you….you're still thinking about anime. This is all your fault you know."

Akira looked at Riko straight in the eyes. Her green orbs against Riko's violet ones. "This is neither of our faults. I think this is fate!"

Riko raised her hands and held her face in it. Akira got worried after a few minutes of silence. "Erm…Riko….?"

"You can think what you like." The girl spoke quietly. She made her way back into the bedroom. "By the way, white suits you."

She wasn't sure, but Akira thought she'd caught a curve in the corner of Riko's lips.

A rumbling sound interrupted the silence and Akira turned to Yaya, who blushed.

"It's not me, it's the stomach."

Akira raised her eyebrows and grinned.

They raided the fridge, rummaged the cupboards, Yaya even interrogated the oven, but still there was not a single morsel of food in the house. Yaya, having been deprived of food for the last two hours, fell on her knees and groaned.

"I'm hungry! Really, really hungry!" she wailed.

_"And what about me?? You think I'm not hungry?? I'm starving!!" _a voice in Riko's mind shouted so loud it made her stagger. Since when did she start hearing voices in her head? Her momentary loss of balance was unnoticed, much to her relief.

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's cake."

Akira smiled brilliantly. "I know, I know! We'll go shopping!" The two girls cheered for different reasons, Yaya jumped at the prospect of food, Akira was eager to go shopping. Even if it was just for food.

_"What is with these two? What am I doing hanging around such strange creatures?" _Of course, Riko knew that Akira was a fanatic and it had always crossed her mind that Yaya might be somewhat loopy, but she had accepted them for who they were long ago when they became friends in grade school, and now she felt enraged to hear her friends insulted. She concluded that the voice was not in her head but rather out, somewhere in the air. She just could not see. Perhaps it was her imagination?

No. No. Riko slapped herself. "This is some weird after-effect of Yaya pressing that button. I need to talk to that girl." As she said so, she balled her right fist and punched her left palm.

"Riko, are you coming?" Akira called from the front door. In the short time that Riko had been musing over 'the voice', her friends had already put on the coats, which, conveniently, were hanging by the door, and was slipping on their shoes, which, also conveniently, were on the shoe rack.

Riko frowned but got into a coat nonetheless. Everything seemed different once they had stepped outside. It was much, much colder and they were forced to hug their bodies.

"It f-f-feels like it will s-snow any minute now," Yaya stammered.

"That-that can't be. Snow is not expected until January at the-the least," Akira stuttered.

"That doesn't matter. Do you even know where we're going?" asked Riko who managed not to stutter despite the cold.

"I don't know this place anymore than you do." The girl hummed whimsically, then stared into a shop window for some time before hopping off to the next shop.

_"How can she be so calm?! That girl is freaky!"_

That voice again. Riko glared all around her, searching for the mysterious owner of the voice. A little girl got scared and ran away, but besides that, no reaction. Riko questioned the existence of 'the voice' as she followed Akira and Yaya. They stopped in front of a restaurant that gleamed with all the sparkles of luxury.

_"Definitely not going in there. Looks like it will be very expensive."_

Riko was beginning to get used to the voice and found herself agreeing with it despite herself.

"Kira-chan, there couldn't be the slightest chance of eating in here, is there?" Yaya asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Yaya," the girl replied softly.

Yaya didn't have time to be disappointed because a throng of people who were, for some reason, very eager to enter the restaurant swept them in. Yaya found herself clutching a random arm to stop herself from falling.

"If you'll excuse us, we'd like to leave the restaurant," Akira cried, but her polite call was unheard over the stampede.

_"People are so rude these days! I don't believe it, but the truth is right in front of me."_

"What is the voice babbling about this time?" Riko sighed and let herself be pulled into the restaurant. She fell, as did Akira and Yaya. They looked around to see crystal glasses and shiny forks and plates loaded with food!

"This is heaven!" Yaya cried.

"This is expensive," Riko retorted.

"Would you like me to seat you?"

Riko was only dazzled by the waiter's outfit for a moment, but it was a moment too long. By the time she was aware, they were sitting at a round table and Yaya had already ordered some kind of unpronounceable French dish along with a dessert of chocolate mousse.

"Yaya!" she almost cried.

_"You're in trouble now."_

Riko rolled her eyes. Like she didn't have enough problems already. The mysterious voice was really getting on her nerves.

"Your drinks, miss." The waiter placed three cups gently down onto the table.

Yaya blinked. "Wow, that was fast."

The waiter left with a charming smile that could possibly mask the reluctance to even roll out of bed that morning let alone come to work. Though I highly doubt that as the restaurant was so fancy and high-class, it was bound to have a good pay. Considering also the amount one had to forfeit for a cup of coffee.

"Don't touch the food." Riko slapped a fork out of Yaya's hands. She explained before the girl could protest, "If we leave now without eating anything, we might not have to pay for this. No! Akira, what are you doing?" Riko stared at the otaku in disbelief.

Akira put down her half-sipped cup of coffee and smiled. "Don't worry. At times like this, daddy's credit card comes in handy." She stuck her hand in her purse, only realising minutes later that she did not have her purse with her. Panicked, she dug deep into her pockets. Not there either.

"Riko!" she squeaked. "Riko, what do we do?"

_"You're in real trouble now."_

"Oh, shut up," Riko said, though she was not sure whether she had directed it at Akira or the voice.

"We-we-we-" stammered Akira who found it hard to swallow the truth. "We… can't- We can't pay for this!"


	3. Chapter 3

This will be it for a while. I'm going on a sort-of holiday. I probably won't leave the hotel room much, though. So, I will keep writing this story in my notebook and type it in when I get back. Which will be in 6-days time. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Need I mention, I do not profit from this?**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

_Roses are red_

Kageno Sayuri's father held a great position in the world of business where the big people crush the little people or, at times, use other big people as stepping stones to become even bigger. Pampered as a spoiled princess could be, Sayuri had always admired and respected her father with a keen only a child could have. She glanced casually at the ruckus near the entrance while fixed on the motto her father had passed down to her: "I am No. 1 over anybody." But right now, her father was the cruellest most unfair person in the whole world. Is it fair that he took away her bodyguards and personal maid just because her grades went down? Sayuri pouted. She took an interest in the heated discussion.

"We didn't even want to come in," Riko stated as she firmly held her ground against the broad man that blocked the entrance, her exit.

"You eat, you pay," the man retorted simply.

"Erm, since we only had one cup of coffee.." Akira cringed as she felt Riko's glare. "I mean, _I_ drank a cup of coffee, I will just pay for that. How much is it?"

"700 yen."

"OK, I'll just get tha-" She felt a chill and squirm in her stomach as she realised. She had not a single penny on her, let alone a yen. "Excuse me, did you just say yen?"

"700 yen. Hand it over." The man thrust a large palm in front of her so forcefully that Akira could feel the wind whip across her face.

"Kira-chan, yen is Japanese money, isn't it?" Yaya asked. Her friend nodded. Yaya's face lit up like a bulb, "That means we're in Japan! I've always wanted to go to Japan! Sticky rice, raw fish, hot ramen!"

Sayuri giggled behind her hand, "What an interesting little girl." She watched as a dark haired person, whose gender she could not confirm, swatted the girl in the head.

"This is not the time to be jumping around giddy," Riko said.

"But-but, we're in Japan! This is where your dad came from! And the country where my parents met and fell in love!" Yaya gushed as a glittery aura filled her body. She twirled, jumped, and landed in front of Akira. "Kira-chan, your dad owns a huge skyscraper building here, right?"

"Well, yes. But I've never seen it," the girl replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Let's go find it! Let's go, let's go!"

"Are you ignoring me?" the man shouted. Yaya squealed and jumped behind Riko. "Are you screwing with me? You think you can get away with disrespecting your elders?"

"_Since when did they disrespect you, old man?"_

Riko's eyebrow irked and it took all she had to not snap back at the voice, though it was telling the truth. She opened her mouth to protest but a different voice sounded instead.

"I'll pay for that," Sayuri smiled. She turned to a woman who stood behind her, "Can you handle this for me? I am in a hurry."

The girl glided past the man who had made way reluctantly. He turned to the girls once more. "You're off this time," he grunted and disappeared in the grandeur of the restaurant.

Akira heaved a long sigh of relief.

"Kira-chan, don't!" Yaya cried. "Don't you know? Everytime you sigh, a bit of your fortune gets taken away and is replaced with bad luck!"

"Where did you hear that from, you gullible fool?" Riko leered at her friend.

"Your sister told me."

"You should know her well enough to know that you can't trust her. Hey, Akira, where are you going?"

Akira was running out of the doors. She turned her head slightly and called out, "To thank that girl, of course."

"Ah, wait! I want to thank her too," Yaya cried and followed.

Riko, having been taught the principles in life – gratefulness being one of them – also went in pursuit of the kind stranger. They found her battling with a parasol while dodging the crowd. Akira was the first to approach.

"You really helped us out earlier. Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, you're like, an angel! You don't even know us!" Yaya gushed perhaps over-enthusiastically.

"Eh? Not at all," Sayuri said. It's just that, she thought, I benefit from helping you.

"How can we thank you?" asked Riko.

"Hmm… Figure this thing out. I can't imagine how Ruri managed this parasol," Sayuri sighed as she handed Akira the golden yellow parasol. Akira opened it with a swish effortlessly. "How did you do that?"

"_What is she? Some kind of rich girl who has never handled a parasol on her own before?"_ Riko nodded in agreement to the voice.

"Here, your umbrella." Akira handed Sayuri the umbrella but the girl did not accept it.

"Keep me in the shade until I get to school," Sayuri ordered somewhat haughtily. "And here, hold my bag."

Yaya caught the bag in surprise. "Erm.. OK."

Riko raised an eyebrow as she found herself the attention of the rich girl.

"You would be really cute if you got a haircut!" she smiled.

Unsure of how to answer, Riko did what she did best. She stayed silent. They walked in that manner for a few minutes until Riko, sensing a presence behind them, halted. "Someone is following us."

She glared behind her. There were two large men in black suits and sunglasses who were so obviously, and unsuccessfully, trying to hide behind a lamp pole. Being so formally dressed, they stood out like sore thumbs.

Sayuri turned to see. Her hair flicked with the force. "Ah, don't worry about them. I knew father would send someone to look after me." She continued walking but the others did not. "I'm being attacked by UV-rays here! Parasol girl!"

"P-parasol girl? She must be talking to me…" mumbled Akira. She hurried over to Sayuri's side. "My name is Akira. What is yours?"

"Kageno Sayuri. And don't forget it! One day, I will be the greatest, richest, most elegant lady in all the world!" she gushed.

Yaya smiled at Sayuri. But her smile was different. A smile is a way of expressing happiness. Yaya's smile expressed a dark, eerie aura that did not match her cute face. "You can try, but no one will ever be as great as Riko-chan and Kira-chan!" She hugged her friends so tightly Riko had to throw Yaya onto the floor just to breathe.

"How many times have I told you not to do that," Riko said. It was a statement not an enquiry.

Sayuri took a step backwards. What is this strange friendship, she thought as she watched Yaya jump back up as if the girl had never fallen in the first place.

"Riko-chan!" Yaya's eerie aura disappeared as soon as it had appeared that Sayuri wondered whether she had seen right in the first place.

Whatever, she thought. They arrived at the gates of Ouran High School. Sayuri smirked as she heard the gasps behind her.

"Is this really a school?" Akira asked. "It must cost a fortune to get enrolled here. That means, Kageno-san, you're rich!"

"Of course," Sayuri laughed. "Ah, Mori-sama!"

"Kageno-san, your umbrella!"

"And your bag!"

"_What is with her? Suddenly running off like that."_

Riko shrugged. It scared her to think that she and the voice were almost like twins since they were both so alike and she couldn't help but agree to all the mysterious voice's comments. Yaya squealed as Sayuri's bag was ripped out of her hands forcefully. Riko threw it.

"That girl is so far away now, there is no way it would reach her," Yaya muttered. But she was proved wrong when a voice she was sure belonged to Kageno Sayuri rang out.

"Ow! Who threw my bag at me?!"

"I forgot that Riko-chan isn't human.."

Riko smirked, "She shoots, she scores." Her smug grin was wiped off when the gate clanged shut all of a sudden.

"Whoa! No warning?" Akira muttered. "This gate is ridiculously large. Riko, look how thick this metal is! Hey! Is this real gold plating?"

Riko scowled. "What do I care. Where the heck are we anyway?"

The voice giggled and Riko felt a shiver run down her spine. "What is it? Do you know something?"

"Do I know what?" Akira asked, confused.

"_You're in Japan, but I won't say anymore. Hehe…"_

"Damn, what's up with you?" In her frustration, Riko punched a lamp pole, rendering it bent and crooked.

"I could ask you the same question.." mumbled Akira.

Riko stomped circles in front of the school gates. Akira watched until her friend finally stopped.

"Yaya. Where is that idiot?"

After four intervals of eye-popping, jaw-dropping silence, Riko and Akira burst into the school through the small pedestrian gate. Only to be harshly kicked back out because they were neither students nor authorised personnel. Akira stood up and rubbed her sore backside. Riko let out a string of curses which burned the otaku's ears.

"I will not give up! We have to get in there. I'll show those guards how incredible Hanami Riko is!" Riko declared while flexing her arms.

"Riko, please do not change targets. We have to find Yaya, remember."

"Right. And I will show those guards along the way. Killing two birds with one stone."

Akira knew her friend well enough to know that Riko's pride was not to be tarnished. She shrugged. "So, what's your plan?" They huddled and Riko whispered into Akira's ears while making sure that she was nodding and contributing ideas from time to time. Five minutes passed.

Plan A.

Each girl had taken one side of the incredibly large gate, pressed against the wall as casually as possible. A black Rolls Royce drove sleekly towards the school entrance. It stopped while the guards checked for authorisation. When the gates clanged open and the Rolls Royce drove into the school, the girls were no longer by the entrance.

"Riko, isn't this dangerous?" Akira whispered. She clung as hard as she could onto the underside of the Rolls Royce. "What if something happens?"

"It'll be fine."

"Riko, they have dogs!" Akira cried alarmingly.

"The guards will never know we're here," Riko said.

"But the dogs know!"

Plan A: FAILED

"We shouldn't let that bother us. Let's try again!" Riko yelled into the air and blew repeated punches at an invisible opponent.

"OK," Akira answered weakly.

Plan B.

_By destiny compell'd, and in despair, _

_The Greeks grew weary of the tedious war, _

_And by Minerva's aid a fabric rear'd, _

_Which like a steed of monstrous height appear'd: _

_The sides were plank'd with pine; they feign'd it made _

_For their return, and this the vow they paid. _

_Thus they pretend, but in the hollow side _

_Selected numbers of their soldiers hide: _

_With inward arms the dire machine they load, _

_And iron bowels stuff the dark abode. _

_-_ _Virgil Aeneid, Book 2 (translation by John Dryden)-_

A large cardboard box addressed to no one, sat in front of the gates as if waiting to be claimed. The guards paced circles around it in their confusion.

"Riko, this Trojan Horse idea is not working well with me," Akira complained.

"Why not? It's the perfect plan to throw them off guard," Riko frowned.

"It's just that," Akira gasped between shallow breaths. "It's hard to breathe in here. And it's so cramped."

"Quit whining. You're starting to sound like Yaya."

"I wondered if you remember her. You know, our friend, our _missing_ friend," Akira nudged Riko's side tactfully with her elbow.

"What was that for?" asked Riko.

"It's because you're getting so worked up about beating the guards that you've forgotten our true purpose," Akira cried.

"I told you, it was killing two birds with one stone!" shouted Riko.

Plan B: FAILED

"What is with you, Akira? Why do you keep blowing things up?" asked Riko.

"Hey, the dogs were not my fault," Akira defended herself.

"You ruined every one of my plans," Riko retorted.

"I don't think I'm the one to blame."

"Are you challenging my ability?" Riko's voice wavered as she asked.

Akira turned away and stayed silent. That only added fuel to the fire. Oh, and if it wasn't obvious earlier, when Riko is truly fired up, she changes into a feisty person.

"Don't ignore me!"

Akira bit her lip. A sudden impact hit her head and when she looked up, Riko was flying over the gates. She landed into the bushes. "Riko! You used me as a springboard! That hurt!"

Akira leapt high enough to catch hold of a nearby branch. After swinging two arcs for momentum, she threw herself over the gates and landed right in front of Riko. She turned to smile smugly, and was about to throw a remark, but someone else sounded from the bushes.

"I saw that!"

"Who said that?" asked Akira. She turned left and right and up and down but could not find its source.

A brown head emerged from the bushes. The face was lit up by a bright smile. "I saw that jump, it was amazing."

Akira felt her arms being dragged. "Let's go before this idiot drools over us, Akira. We need to find Yaya, right?"

"You remember her! You weren't just all fired up to beat the guards. You can be such a sore loser sometimes."

"Don't push it." Akira felt the hold on her arm tighten.

"Ow. Ow. OK, I'm sorry," she smiled.

The person earlier was the president of the gymnastics club. She was chasing them along with other people in leotards. They cried, what were their names, what year were they in, and would they join the club?

Impossible, of course, since Riko and Akira did not even attend the school.

"Damn, will they ever stop?" Riko muttered. She spotted an open window, an escape. "Akira, hold tight."

She crouched, then thrust herself into the window.

"Wha-? Couldn't you have warned me?" Akira cried while upside-down in mid-air.

"I said, hold tight," Riko retorted.

A scream and 'THUD' later, Riko and Akira found themselves in the presence of six Ouran students that seemed to glow and sparkle. Rose petals flew.


	4. Chapter 4

The next installment in this story. . . Read, and I hope you will enjoy. . Happy new year by the way. So much is coming in 2009. My new year resolution is to study more. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_A knight, a fairy and a princess_

Luscious red petals fluttered in the air. One landed on Riko's nose. She shook her head and blinked. The petals disappeared along with the sparkles and Riko wondered whether she had seen them in the first place. A tall blonde man with flawless complexion kneeled in front of them.

"No way. Could you two be…" he started. His eyes were large, enhancing his purple iris. "Are you ninjas?"

"What a stupid question," Riko said.

A mini person with blonde hair and big chocolate orbs jumped up to them. "Are you really ninjas? Amazing!" he cried when the girls had never admitted to being ninjas. "Can you show us a move? I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"OK," Akira cried enthusiastically.

"What are you going to do?" asked Riko.

The otaku leapt into the air and somersaulted deftly with one hand on the little boy's head. "Actually, I'm not a ninja," she smiled as her feet touched the ground.

"Again! Again!" the little boy clapped.

"I have to look for my friend," Akira said apologetically.

"Who is it? I can help! Then we can all eat cake together!"

"Cake?" Akira repeated. The little boy nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile in another part of the school, Yaya stood blindfolded in front of a large pile of jars and various other foods. "Now, Yaya-chan, try this," Chef Hayate opened the lid of a jam jar.

The blindfolded girl sniffed it twice. "Peach marmalade," she said confidently.

"Are you sure it's marmalade and not jam?"

"Absolutely certain." She nodded vigorously.

The chef clapped. "Bravo!"

Yaya pushed down the black cloth so that her blue orbs peeked out. "Hayate-sama, how did I do?"

"Brilliant! You guessed it all correct, full marks!" The man motioned to the many foods behind him which Yaya had successfully identified. "You may just have a talent."

Yaya smiled. "No, I'm just good at eating."

"Well when you want to learn, tell me." He wheeled a trolley laden with the largest cake Yaya had ever set eyes upon.

She gasped.

"I made it especially for Haninozuke-san. Take this to him."

Much strength was needed to push the trolley. Yaya found herself huffing and puffing by the time she reached the destined room. She pushed the cake laden trolley with great effort and made a big noise as she entered the Third Music Room.

"Delivery for Hanikosuke-san!" she cried, oblivious to the fact that she had mispronounced the name.

She was tackled to the ground immediately by a dark-haired, violet-eyed, beast-turned girl. "Where were you?"

Yaya laughed and scratched her head which did not feel itchy. "I smelt this wonderful smell. Hayate-sama is an amazing chef!"

"Who?"

"We were worried." Akira heaved Riko away from Yaya. "Come, let's go back."

Yaya shook her head. "Have you forgotten, Kira-chan? This is Japan," she whispered into her friend's ear. "Hayate-sama told me all about this school. It's called Ouran High School."

Akira's eyes grew wide. "Ouran… did you say?"

Yaya nodded forcefully. "Yes. It's a super-rich school. Everyone here are from rich families. They live in mansions and come to school by cars which are driven by chauffeurs."

"Ouran…" Akira murmured softly.

"It's a weird name, isn't it? At first, I thought Hayate-sama meant orange. Oh, did you know, Kira-chan? Orange oil is- Kira-chan, are you listening?"

"Kira-chan?" she waved her hands in front of Akira's face several times and even slapped her cheeks lightly. "I remember now, I'm supposed to give this cake to Hanisuke-san. No, it was Haninokuze-san. Wait, what was it again…"

"Just call me Hani," the mini person beamed.

"Hani… as in Honey? Cute!"

Riko prodded Yaya with a golden yellow umbrella she had snatched from Akira. As Yaya groaned in agony, and Honey knelt besides her fretting, wondering if cake would revive her, which of course did, Riko gave Akira a poke and asked where she got such a bright umbrella from.

"It was that girl Kageno-san. I never got a chance to return it," Akira replied. She handed the umbrella to the nearest person, Tamaki, and bowed while asking that he return it to the person. Having considered her business done, Akira turned for the doors, but it was blocked.

"We're not letting you go!" A pair of twins appeared and stood in the way of the doors. Their eyes were gleaming brightly with mischief.

"No problem, we'll go the way we came," Akira said as she turned on her heel. She grabbed Yaya along the way, who was sneaking a bite of the cake. "Come on, Yaya."

Yaya struggled desperately as Akira raised her knee, ready to jump through the window. "No, I'm scared!"

Luckily for her, someone, two people actually, held onto Akira. "We're not letting you go!" the twins repeated.

Riko pushed them aside in a motion and glowered, sending them cowering in a corner.

"So scary!" they squeaked.

"Who is the scary one?" cried Riko. "If anyone's scary here, it's you guys!" She flung an arm and pointed accusingly all around the room. "The little kid over there who is eating that huge cake all by himself, the quiet man who looks far too calm, that person over there who seems to be stuck to the laptop, and you two … make me dizzy." She turned to Tamaki who returned her stare expectantly. "Just looking at you creep me out."

His face contorted in surprise and … despair? He retreated to the same corner as the twins, but they ran away from him the moment mushrooms started sprouting from the carpet.

Akira gave Riko a meaningful glance. "I think you should apologise to him."

Riko turned her head loftily. She refused to admit fault. Much less her own. Akira tutted, so she spared the gloomy blonde a fleeting look. By that time, the corner was already crowded with mushrooms. Tamaki rolled a ball to and fro.

She sighed. Hesitantly, she strode towards him. "It's not your fault that you creep me out." She tried apologising. "It's probably just me."

To Riko's surprise, it took little to console him. In a matter of seconds, the blonde was revived and the once dejected corner of mushrooms had disappeared.

"Now, let's go," she said, turning around. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She considered throwing Tamaki over the air and onto the floor, but decided against it. No need to scare them.

He spun her around, then cupped her chin in his hand. "Little prince, no, a knight rather … little knight, what is your type?"

Riko resisted the urge to push the man into the opposite wall and beyond. She pushed him nonetheless, but no walls broke. "Don't touch me. I said I'm leaving."

"Come now, don't be shy. We don't just treat princesses here, we serve knights too." Tamaki stepped towards her, reducing the gap she had just made earlier. "I know what your type is. You like the calm and cool."

"Akira, we're leaving." Riko turned on her heel swiftly.

"I'm wrong? The wild type then," Tamaki tried. But Riko had stomped far away from him. He turned to the next guest, Yaya.

"Little princess, what is your type?" he asked, brushing cream from the girl's cheek.

Yaya's face grew warmer. She stepped back. "I don't understand."

"Is it the Loli-shota type? I'm sure the Little Devil type will be refreshing to you."

"Kira-chan, help," squeaked the girl.

Akira smiled and pulled Yaya with ease. "He doesn't mean any harm," Akira assured. She faced Tamaki, "right?"

"Of course not. It's in my nature to treat the guests, that's all," Tamaki answered smoothly. "So how about it, little fairy? Want to try the Prince type?"

Akira's smile never faded, if possible grew brighter, as she replied, "No, thanks. We're leaving now." She looked at Riko, her eyes full of mirth.

"What are you so happy about?" Riko questioned, narrowing her eyes into violet slits.

"I'm not happy or anything." Though her voice couldn't contain her joy. She shook excitedly. "I'll tell you. But not here."

Riko's eyebrow twitched, but it nearly jumped off her brow the next moment. Yaya stumbled after the Prince flashed her a dazzling smile. A large green vase stopped her fall. It teetered on its stand painfully slowly. Then, before anyone could do anything about it … CRASH!

Yaya had her eyes shut tightly. "That sounded expensive."

Riko willed her heart to maintain a calm beat. She was calm and cool. No need to fret over shattered pottery. That's what the voice in her head told her, but the voice outside her head said otherwise.

"_Ouch. Good luck paying for that."_

"Shut up!" cried Riko.

"We didn't say anything," Tamaki said cautiously. For some reason, he felt one needed extra caution when dealing with Riko. The twins did not feel the same.

They ganged up on her, one on each side, and crooned into her ears, "Ahh.. We thought we could have reaped up to 8 million yen with that antique."

The figure flashed into her head and spiralled out of control. "8 million yen!"

Yaya counted her fingers numerously, before collapsing onto the floor.

"Hey, is she alright?" Tamaki asked.

Akira waved her hands as if she was swatting a nearby mosquito. "She's fine."

Kyouya stepped forwards. "What should we do about this, Tamaki?" His fingers trailed the sharp edge of a splintered shard carefully.

The Prince descended himself on a royal chair. He crossed his legs and looked to the girls with a glint in his eyes.

"_Amazing transformation. His character did a total 180 degrees. By the way, this guy is Suoh Tamaki. He's one year your senior," _the voice explained.

How would you know that? Riko refrained herself from asking. She did not need to look more like an idiot. This voice was not in her head, but she seemed to be the only one who could hear it. Strange.

"Are you familiar with the phrase, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'?" he questioned.

Riko gulped. Akira tried to suppress her joy. Yaya drooled at the cake.


	5. Chapter 5

It is 12.21am Malaysian time zone.. I couldn't get to sleep so I thought I would play around on my DS. But on my way, I saw that the computer was still on. Believing it to be some kind of message I sat down and listened to Lady Gaga's Just Dance. I also managed to finish the fifth chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_Fortune Cookies_

"You are crazy," said Riko calmly. She flipped the newspaper as Akira explained, for what must be the 25th time, her theory.

"I think Kira-chan could be right." Yaya offered her opinion quietly. Riko glared and Yaya shivered.

"It is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Riko stated. "There is absolutely no evidence that other worlds exist. Especially not an Anime World as you suggest."

Akira crossed her arms. "I'm telling you, those people we met earlier looks exactly like the characters in a manga I have read. Even the school is the same. Ouran High School. There is no doubt, Riko. We are in an Anime World of Ouran High School Host Club." Akira nodded fiercely to her own statement while Riko heaved a sigh. Yaya had disappeared into the kitchen where she was probably helping herself to a chunk of cheese or chocolate. Or both.

"It's just… not possible."

"Some things in life are unexplainable. How do we clarify the Bermuda Triangle?" Akira asked. She opened her mouth to continue but there was a knock on the door. Who could it be?

:-D

Ayaka tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. Once in a while she would tut in frustration, sigh, grab a cup of iced coffee, and sit back down while her brother configured the machine.

The machine was amazing. Ayaka wondered how her brother had managed to make it, but she did not ask because the answer would be a very long explanation of the art of electronics and software engineering. Which were both things she could not get her head round.

"Well?" she asked after the man appeared out of the stem of the mushroom. Wires strangled his neck as he made his way out.

He grunted as he pushed them away. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ayaka suddenly got angry.

"I don't know," repeated Ryou. "The computer was switched off so I have no idea how…"

The woman raised an eyebrow up high.

A thoughtful look passed the man's features, then he shook his head and, "No, it can't be that."

"Can't be what?"

"No, nothing."

Ayaka stood up. "If it concerns those girls, you should tell me. They disappeared right under my nose. Do you know how responsible I feel for that?"

"I know, sis. Just, calm down," Ryou cowered at his sister's rising pitch.

She spoke through gritted teeth. "Do something about this."

Ryou nodded repeatedly, not trusting his voice. He pointed several times at computer, then jabbed his finger towards a helmet that hung down from the umbrella of the mushroom.

"You want me to put this on?"

"Yes. I will take you into the game. If they are there, you will notice them. They should stand out among the computer programming."

Ayaka tutted slightly but nodded nonetheless. She put on the helmet after a short prayer. God knows where her brother's strange fancies would take her.

"Quickly, before I change my mind," she said.

"OK, sis," he nodded. "Mind transportation in 5 seconds. Destination: Ouran High School Host Club."

Ayaka remembered a flash of white, and blue, and purple, and red, and all the other colours of the rainbow. She felt numb and strangely light. As if she was flying. She was flying through a tunnel, but she never got out of it. The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of a door.

A very heated discussion was taking place on the other side of the wood, and despite herself, Ayaka leaned an ear towards it.

The conversation included similar words to those her brother used. _Anime _and _Ouran _being some of them she recognised. It seemed to be two people, no, three. There was one very quiet person whose voice was lost between the two dominant voices.

"This must be them," she told herself. Then she lifted a knuckle and knocked on the door.

:-D

Riko slammed the cup onto the table. The noise it made was loud enough to surprise the twins, but not enough to pull them apart. Which was what Riko had intended to do.

"Can you not stand so close together? It freaks me out!"

Hikaru smiled a devilish smile. He turned to his brother, who returned the smile. A second of telepathic communication was all that was needed for a devious plan to be conveyed. Hikaru held his brother tighter.

"Kaoru. To be truthful . . . I . . ."

"Hikaru . . . me too . . ."

They smirked as Riko shook with murderous intent. Their plan had the desired effect.

"You (---------------------------------------)" Everything after the first syllable was lost over the chaos that ensued next. Even if they were somehow heard over the screaming and the pleading they would have to be filtered out anyway.

"Riko," shouted Akira. "Don't kill the twins." She pulled them apart. They were breathing short shallow breaths. Riko's hair was astray and her eyes, the twins swore, had turned red.

As the twins ran off to write a list of 'Things to Do Before We Die', Akira confronted a now calmed Riko.

She stared. The look conveyed a thousand words that would not have got through to Riko had they been spoken by mouth.

"Is your friend always this scary?" Tamaki asked, whispering carefully to Yaya so that Riko wouldn't overhear.

"Oh, she can be a lot worse," smiled Yaya. "Kira-chan too. But that's very rare."

Tamaki nodded, unsure of what to make of the trio. The short, cute girl beside him had the same ability as Honey, to be able to stuff an amazing amount of food down her throat despite her petite frame. Akira showed signs of great intelligence. She precisely calculated that it would take them 452 days to repay their debt. Riko's reaction earlier showed clearly that the black belt possessed inhuman strength.

"I bet Riko can win the men's 100 metre sprint," said Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded his agreement. "He could probably win the discus and javelin too."

Akira stifled a giggle and Yaya spluttered crumbs while she laughed loudly. The hosts stared. Confused.

"What's so funny?" they asked, apart from Mori, who rarely spoke, and Kyouya, who was too engrossed with his laptop.

Akira threw her head back and laughed in a very un-ladylike manner. "Men's… men's… men's 100… men's 100 metre…" she spluttered between laughter.

Riko glared and turned the room into a hot and gloomy cave. Tamaki wiped the sweat that were streaming down his forehead.

"What's his problem?" asked the twins.

"The cake is melting!" cried Honey and Yaya, and they both struggled to save the cherries from sliding down.

"Let's just eat it quickly," Yaya suggested after they found their attempt unsuccessful.

"But I like my cakes cool and firm, but still spongy," pouted Honey. Yaya scooped a handful of chocolate cake into her mouth, while the others cowered under Riko's looming figure.

:-D

Ayaka took turns staring at the expressions the three girls made. There were two very surprised faces, and one extremely happy face. One opened her mouth to speak.

"This is not real," she said. "I am dreaming."

The girl with white hair shook her head. Annoyed, the violet-eyed girl slapped her friend's head.

"Riko! What was that for?" she protested.

"You had that freaky smile," the girl replied simply. "If we are in an Anime World as this lady claims," Riko was still sceptical, "then it is nothing to be happy about. How are we going to get back out? Our exams are soon."

Yaya appeared from the kitchen doorway. "Exams?! Chocolate cabaret, tell me you're joking."

"You are not making any sense."

Riko stared at the woman who took a step to safety from the dagger-like glare. She collided with the sofa and landed her knee on the coffee table. Then she was sent back again, down onto the sofa, where she sat looking up at Riko like a lost little lamb.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite," Akira said softly. She had a tinkle to her voice that Ayaka found pleasant after Riko's dark growl.

"Yep," Yaya agreed. "Riko-chan is just angry that she has to pretend to be a guy. A lot of people mistake her gender- Ow!" Riko's fist prevented Yaya from talking any further.

:-D

"So will you enter the race?" the twins asked.

"Yes," she replied curtly. Then she stomped away leaving the twins confused.

They glanced at each other and then turned their attention to Akira who was more than happy to answer their questioning looks.

"Riko.." whispered Akira. The twins craned their necks to listen. "Riko.. didn't bathe this morning so the attitude is to keep people from smelling."

The twins threw their heads back and laughed loudly. Slapping the table and banging the floor, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Riko frowned and Akira shrugged innocently.

"What is wrong with you two?" demanded the Prince. "It is very rude to your customers." He turned to the girls that sat opposite the twins, looking very confused and somewhat jealously at Akira. The white-haired girl sensed the dangerous aura and took a step back purely on impulse.

Kaoru was quick to apologise. "I am very sorry, Sae-chan."

"It's all your fault, Kaoru. You were laughing so cutely, I couldn't help but laugh too."

Kaoru shifted uneasily. "Hikaru…"

Akira was no more a fan of the twins' act than Riko. She smiled at Sae. They shared a class. But she noticed that her smile was not returned. Shrugging off the suspicion, Akira glided to another table.

_:-D_

The teacher had not bothered to make an appearance in class that period, so naturally the class turned upside-down with joy. Luxuries like these were rare. Riko frowned at the source of the unbearable noise. A group of girls had gathered around the twins. They were laughing animatedly.

"You think the twins are alright?" Akira asked.

Riko snorted. "Are you kidding? They get a kick out of this!"

"Want a cookie?"

The two looked to the owner of the high-pitched girly voice. Akira recognised her as Sae from the Host Club. The first thing one notices about Sae is her deep black locks fashioned into two buns. Next was the bright red flower and tassel that rested beside the right bun. And the most striking of all, the white box she always carried, containing fortune cookies.

"What's the occasion?" Akira asked in a friendly manner.

Sae beamed. "Nothing special."

Akira dug into the box and fished out a fortune cookie. She cracked it open and pulled the paper.

"You have a curious smile and a mysterious nature," read Akira.

Sae gasped. "You know, that is true! Everyone says that Akira-san has an aura of mystery about her."

Akira smiled. "Is that a good thing, I wonder."

Sae shook the box gently in Riko's direction. "How about it, Hanami-kun?"

Riko grunted but chose a cookie anyway. "You can fix it with a little extra energy and a positive attitude."

Silence. Even Akira, who teased Riko on a daily basis, did not dare to mock the truth in the message. Sae felt strangely numb. Luckily, Yaya came and cheered things up.

"Cookies! I am so hungry." She threw a fortune cookie into her mouth and chewed. Sae, Akira and Riko watched quietly, eyes bulging. Paper is not poisonous, right?

Sae was the first to recover. "Yaya-chan!! Did you swallow?!"

"Of course," Yaya beamed. "It was very delicious. But there was something weird.."

"You idiot. That was a fortune cookie. You just swallowed a useless piece of wisdom," Riko said.

Yaya giggled shyly. Eagerly, she helped herself to another cookie. This time she made sure to remove the paper first.

"Your fortune is in another cookie."

"You get those sometimes. Haha.. take another cookie!" Sae offered generously.

Sulking slightly, but nonetheless delighted at the prospect of receiving her third cookie, Yaya cracked the cookie open and scrutinised the writing.

"I am a bad luck person since I was born." Suddenly Yaya got angry. "Who wrote this? Why are they being mean?"

"It's OK. It's all just harmless fun. I got a mean one the other day as well. Here, try again." Sae rattled the box lightly.

Yaya worked through the fortune cookies like a nutcracker. Quickly extracting the piece of wisdom and chewed the cookie as her friend read the paper.

"You will receive a fortune cookie."

"You may be hungry soon: order a take-out now."

"You are not illiterate."

"You will soon be more aware of your growing awareness."

The twins approached warily while fixing Akira with a questioning gaze. "Is Yaya OK?" they raised an eyebrow at the girl who was diligently cracking fortune cookies.

"This is the last fortune cookie," Riko said as she held out a palm where she cradled a cookie.

Hikaru picked it up and opened it to reveal the fortune. "A nice cake is waiting for you."

Yaya's face distorted as she whined. "Why didn't I get that fortune? I want that fortune!" The girl stomped the floor and flailed her arms in a very child-like manner.

Akira smiled meaningfully at Hikaru, who got the message. He dangled the piece of paper in front of Yaya's eyes and said in a sing-song voice, "A nice cake is waiting for you…"

Somehow hypnotised by the motion of the paper, Yaya's eyelids began to droop. She fell, snoring, on Riko's lap.

"Get off. You're drooling." Riko pushed Yaya's head in Akira's direction.

"Yaya, wake up. Hey, what's wrong with you?" She slapped her friend's head lightly but there was no reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Blackmail_

Sae crossed her arms and scoffed for the hundredth time. Her friend grew tired watching Sae repeat the same movements. She poked Sae's arm only to be shot by a death glare.

"Whoa! Easy there!" she said while raising her palms in the 'surrender' sign.

"I. Can't. Stand. Her." Sae shifted her glare four tables ahead.

One of the twins, Sae couldn't recognise which, was scratching his head at a mathematics question. The new girl with her glossy silver hair and tall slim frame leant on his table, occasionally straightening up to draw something on thin air.

"She's only close to Hiitachin-kun because she helps out at the Host Club," the friend comforted.

"But why does she have to be so pretty too? A commoner with those looks.. ARGH! It's not fair! I could help him too.." Sae pouted, further sinking into her chair.

Her friend sighed, knowing full well of Sae's low mathematic abilities. "Have a cookie."

Sae remembered the fortune cookie incident the day before. Riko had to drag a knocked out Yaya home. It was a mystery as to what got her to sleep but Akira laughed and waved it off as Yaya being extremely tired. Sae cracked a cookie, pulled out the fortune and threw the crumbs in the far corner of her desk drawer. Her favourite Chinese restaurant was a 5 –star. But just to be safe.

"Don't just spend time, invest it."

As usual it was, as Riko quoted, useless wisdom. Sae gave up inventing a deep reason for bringing to school a box of fortune cookies long ago. It was just something she did out of boredom. Just for a laugh.

Akira was explaining the question very animatedly to the twin Sae now recognised as Kaoru. Riko intervened and suddenly Kaoru understood. Perhaps it was his blood-shot eyes, or his sharp features, but Riko emanated a constant dark and furious aura. Sae scowled in attempt to hide her fear. Hikaru, however, did not feel the same.

Casually, the twin slung an arm over Riko's shoulder and laughed. Sae figured he was telling a joke but Riko's expression was etched heavily with annoyance. She wished it was her instead beside Hikaru and suddenly felt jealous towards Riko.

"What's wrong with me? Hanami's a man!" she muttered quietly, slapping her cheeks lightly.

"Isn't it weird that he's so close to Akira-san and Yaya-chan?" the friend asked.

Sae considered. "They're not from Japan. 'Open social' is normal where they come from."

Her friend was not convinced. "Yeah but… It's still weird. I think Akira is his girlfriend!"

Sae nearly forgot her manners. Instead of the loud laugh that welled up in her throat Sae coughed repeatedly while a grin forced itself on her mouth. What kind of boyfriend punches and pulls their girlfriend's hair?

"That is impossible," she said. Her throat tickled so much but she could not possibly laugh loudly and tarnish her image.

Her friend pouted. "Well, if they're not lovers then what are they?"

"Friends," Sae replied simply. She glanced again at the light-haired beauty and the frowning Riko and hate bubbled up inside her so furiously that her friend swore there was steam gushing out of Sae's ears and nostrils.

: - p

Gym class came and Sae's mood had not improved. In fact, it got worse.

"GO!" bellowed the girls' gym teacher. She jabbed her arm swiftly to her side motioning for the next 'lucky' girl in line to challenge 'The Box'.

Due to lack of motivation and the tardiness of a handful of girls, 'The Box' had been stacked higher than ever before. It was this box that condemned Sae to the side bench where she shivered, a large pack of ice resting on her left ankle.

"Good luck, Akira!" yelled Hikaru. Akira shifted her head to the right. A small figure waved an arm vigorously in the air. She smiled and waved back. "Don't trip during the run-up like that other girl!"

Sae's eyes bulged. Hikaru had seen her! Kaoru had probably seen her fall too! Why did her beloved twins have to witness her humiliation? She groaned and tried to make herself shrink.

'The Box' was taller than Akira was. None of the girls had made it so far. Some crashed into 'The Box', others broke down with complaints of menstrual aches and such. The teacher was on the verge of committing murder. She had had her share of whines and moans for a lifetime. So in her eye, the next second's event was something of a miracle.

With ease the other girls' found unnatural, Akira leapt over 'The Box' and landed softly on the other side. Yaya cheered noisily from the crowd of girls with 'stomach-aches'.

The teacher blinked. "Wo- Ahem! That's how it's done girls. Good job, Misora-san."

Akira smiled and nodded. She made her way towards the bench.

"How's your leg?" she asked as she sat down.

Sae forced a smile. It was difficult to smile for someone you hate. "It's getting better. You.. you were a-amazing." It was even harder to praise the person you hate. It took all Sae had to blurt out the last three syllables.

"Thanks" smiled Akira.

There's that smile again, thought Sae with annoyance.

Akira had ticked Sae off from day one, not intentionally of course. The problem was Sae. And Sae's problem was Akira's effortless grace.

Han Li Sae was known at school for her poise. When Akira came along, there was a threat. So far, no one else had been able to match Sae's grace and ladylike manner. Apart from Akira, thought Sae bitterly. As the girl chattered excitedly about the long jump that would be the next challenge, Sae tuned out. Instead, she scrutinised the girl beside her from head to toe.

Slender, toned legs, small but curvy waist, delicate fingers, fair skin, large emerald orbs, long lashes, slightly pointed nose… ARGH! All of it! Sae hated everything about Akira. Despite that, she nodded and smiled to Akira's words.

"Too bad you got hurt, Sae-san," said Akira.

"Oh? I consider myself lucky. I'm not really into gym. But Akira-san seems very sporty. I'm j-j-jea-l-lous," stuttered Sae.

"Are you alright?"

"It's this ice-pack. It's too cold," Sae lied.

"I hope you get better in time for Sports Day."

"I hope I don't."

"You should be glad that you can participate," said Akira. "Some people can't, like Riko." Akira realised it was a mistake the moment the words left her mouth.

Sae's ears perked. "Hanami-kun can't participate?" she asked craftily.

"No! I mean, yes! No, no, I mean, Riko… Riko…"

"Tell me!"

"I can't, it's a secret!"

Akira gulped. Then she did the best thing she could think of. Run.

: - p

History Class. 12.01pm.

"Hey, Akira-san!" beamed Sae as she slapped the back of the white-haired otaku.

Akira forced her cheeks to smile as she turned robotically towards Sae. "H-Hello, Sae-san."

Sae pulled a seat from a nearby table and sat down opposite Akira. The unfortunate guy, whose intention was to sit down and get a head start on history chapter four, grandly fell on his butt. He searched hopelessly for his vanishing chair.

"You know what, Sae, I just remembered. I think I left my purse in the changing room. See you later!"

Akira left in a white blur before Sae had the time to react.

Lunch. 12.45pm.

"Akira-san!" cried Sae from the dining hall doors. She waved an arm frantically at the white head that sat sandwiched between two peach heads.

"Oh no! It's Sae!" breathed Akira in horror. She dived under the table and scrambled her way to safety.

"Aki- Aik? I could have sworn I saw Akira-san." Sae placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully and droned. "No matter. Can you tell her I'd like to talk to her?"

Hikaru nodded. "You can count on me."

: - p

"What's wrong with you, Akira?" asked Tamaki with concern.

His 'daughter' was crouched behind a table, occasionally glancing around the Third Music Room, then suddenly pulling her breath in and hiding once more.

"I'm so stupid. I was so careless," she said repeatedly.

Tamaki knelt beside the girl and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "You're not stupid. What's wrong?" He received no answers, and so his mind made up the possible scenarios. "Did you get a B in your Japanese test?"

Akira shook her head.

"I know. I know. I watched that anime you recommended last night. It was so sad, wasn't it?" A tear fell from Tamaki's violet orbs and streaked down his cheeks.

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

Tamaki's face dropped. "Why not? Mummy, look at our daughter! She's hiding secrets from me!"

Kyouya pushed the weeping idiot aside. "With every displeasing work, you grow more indebted to the Host Club. I would suggest you go out there and serve the customers some biscuits right now unless you want to spend the rest of your life as our maid."

Akira jumped up immediately. Then she shivered and turned around. "It's that Sae."

"What's wrong? Tell me!" cried Tamaki.

"I nearly told her something I wasn't meant to and now she wants to know what it is but I can't tell her but she keeps looking at me funny!"

"First," said Hikaru who appeared all of a sudden. "You have to tell us what this secret is."

Akira's eyes grew wide. "I-I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?" asked the twins with two smirks. "Have you got a crush on one of us?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Akira frowned as she pushed the two identical heads to the side.

"That's right. There's no way my charming daughter will fall for you slobs," agreed Tamaki.

Akira sighed. Kyouya adjusted his glasses. The glint made him look dangerous.

"Akira, go out there and serve some customers or I will triple your debt."

Akira's jaw dropped. "Triple? But, Sae!" It wasn't long until the Shadow King's dark aura overtook her, and Akira meekly pushed a trolley loaded with biscuits, tea and finger sandwiches into the Third Music Room.

: - p

"Kira-chan," whispered Yaya. "Sooner or later you have to serve Sae's table. The twins are getting impatient."

"Hello! Darjeeling tea!" cried the peach-headed twins.

The emerald-orbed girl had tried everything in her power to avoid Sae's table. When the twins cried out for biscuits, she pretended not to hear. When Sae greeted her warmly, she pretended to be too busy. As she approached them now, she avoided meeting eyes with Sae and instead directed her best smile at the twins.

"Took you long enough, Akira. We've waited long enough for tea and biscuits," said the twins impatiently.

Kaoru immediately grabbed a biscuit. As he chewed, a crumb on his left cheek grew more obvious. Hikaru leaned in and licked the crumb. As he expected, a volcano erupted.

"HIKARU!!"

Hikaru winced as his eardrums nearly shattered. An arm pulled him by the collar forcefully.

"How many times have I told you not to do that," hissed Riko.

Hikaru's smile slowly faded and he regretted, for the hundredth time, provoking the beast-girl. Why did he never learn?

: - p

Akira beamed as she shut the door of the Third Music Room. She locked it and began skipping down the hall. She had successfully avoided Sae for the entire day!

She waved to the guard who was probably the only person left in the school now. Akira got held up calculating the current debt they owe. There wasn't much change but at least the debt didn't triple. Akira shivered as she remembered the Shadow King.

"Chilly?"

Akira turned around and a huge smiling face was pressed near hers. It took all she had not to scream. "Sa-Sae..-san.."

"There's nowhere to run," said Sae grimly as she widened her arms to block Akira's path.

When Akira turned, she saw that she was surrounded by black cars.

"What? When did that get there?" Puzzled, Akira followed Sae into a car.


End file.
